Super State
|utilization= *Enhancing innate talents *Bestowing invulnerability *Bestowing Flight *Enabling Chaos Powers |description= A transformation into an empowered being. }} ''Super transformation is a recurring technique used by the Robots in the AU. It is a transformation that one can undergo when exposed to vast ammounts of chaos energy, usually via the seven Chaos Emeralds. This lets the users enter a "Super" State which bestows them with increased innate talents while usually granting flight and virtual invulnerability.'' Features Super transformation generally gives the character enhanced speed, strength (Usually by x10 from their base form) and near invulnerability. Taking damage while using super transformation will result in the user being thrown back a small distance. But they can still die from drowning. Also in various situations, a powerful opponent or a powerful enough weapon is capable of damaging characters even when they are under a super transformation. The Super transformation normally grants the user the ability to fly. Though this was an except for Super Vohantex who only can hover, even then he doesn't hover by default and can choose to do so. The Super transformation is also known to enhance innate abilities as well as granting unique skills and abilities for certain users. Sharing It is possible to share the ability of super transformation, allowing the Super State user to let others achieve a Super State of their own by passing their power onto them, while still maintaining their own super transformation. The one who shared it can also take it away from the ones they shared to gain more power if needed. List of Super States Throughout the AU, there have been several "Super" States. Each one has their own sets of unique skills and abilities, some more powerful than others. The transformations that are known are listed here: *'Super Reece': Reece's "Super" State. It is by far the most common form used. The transformation grants him the ability to fly, enhanced speed, strength, agility, senses and near invulnerability. *'Super Wall-Z': Wall-Z's "Super" State. Normally used alongside Super Reece, the transformation grants him enhanced strength, agility, senses, speed, and near invulnerability *'Super Wall-E': Wall-E's "Super" State. By far the rarest form used, the transformation grants him the ability to fly, enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses and near invulnerability. *'Perfect Wall-F (Also referred to as Super Wall-F)': Wall-F's "Super" State. This state is actually stronger than a regular Super" State as the power increase is by x15 instead of the usual x15. This makes him more powerful than Super Reece and Super Wall-Z. Though Perfect Wall-F is still as vulnerable to Super Vohantex's C-Hedsive as any other states. *'Super Zeve': Zeve's "Super" State. A rare form used, the transformation grants her enhanced speed, strength, agility, senses as well as enhancing her ion cannons which allow her to shoot devastating blasts. *'Super Vote-X': Vote-X's "Super" State. This form is unusually weaker than most in every regard. While the transformation grants him the ability to fly, enhanced speed, strength, agility, and senses, it does not give as much invulnerability as other forms. This form is also more prone to being stopped by adhesives, which are basically useless if used against a super form unless it is specialized. *'Super Vohantex': Vohantex's "Super" State. By far the most powerful in terms of chaos attacks and most durable super form due to him being a tank by nature. The transformation grants him enhanced speed, agility, senses, tracking and near invulnerability while at the same time enhancing all of his ammunition with Chaos Energy. Which includes his well known adhesive rounds which when enhances are capable of stopping even the strongest "Super" States as well as denying them using Chaos Control. While he does not gain the ability to fly, he gains the ability to hover instead. *'Super Rell-Z': Rell-Z's "Super" State. Arguably the most powerful "Super" State, with the state boosting his already enhanced speed, strength, agility and near invulnerability. Instead of the usual increase by x10, Super Rell-Z's power increases by x100. Trivia *''The Super transformation in the AU is nearly identical to the same ability from the Sonic the Hedgehog series.'' **''The super transformation is also similar to the Super Saiyan transformation, with the blonde hair, increased strength and speed, and more.'' ***''Also the super transformation usually grants the user a cape if not a distinctive color scheme. The cape is not present for Zeve's and Vohantex's super transformation.'' *''When in a Super" State, usually the user is immune to most adhesives seen in the AU with Super VOTE-X being a notable exception. Though ASWS has developed specialized adhesives to keep a "Super" State user at bay.'' *''Super Vohantex is the only super state to not gain the ability to fly.'' **''This design choice was made to balance the fact Super Vohantex is extremely powerful given the right circumstance. Also, a flying tank is weird.'' ***''Super Vohantex's C-Hedsive rounds are the only things capable to completely stopping a super form dead in their tracks where not even Chaos Control can help them. Whereas ASWS's version of C-Hedsive only feeds on the chaos energy from a super form. Though its worth noting stopping doesn't neccessarily mean immobolized, as Super Rell-Z can break free from the C-Hedsive though not as quickly due to him underestimating the strength of the substance.'' *''Due to Super Vohantex's color scheme, it looks as if though it's his hyper state when in reality it is his super state.'' *''Super Reece is by far the most used super transformation.'' *''Super VOTE-X got his super form on complete accident when Reece was trying to share his power to Wall-Z during a battle.'' *''Super Wall-E is by far the weakest super form in the AU, though Super VOTE-X comes close.'' **''Super VOTE-X is also the only form to struggle against adhesives, even regular ones. This is not an issue for Wall-E despite being weaker.'' Category:Super Forms Category:Other Category:Techniques